Illness
by CresentWolf
Summary: The Inuyasha gang and the Digimon Tamers group together to get a cure for a strange illness which has been killing off villages. Ok not the best summary, but read it any way or else!!!!


Impkat:Konichiwa! I'll I have to say right now is 'Shini'!(hiccup)  
  
Cleo:Yeah, anyway, this is a cross-over between Digimon Tamers and Inuyasha. Impkat will be writing the Digimon parts and I'll be writing the Inuyasha parts...  
  
Impkat:Hey Cleo, what does S-A-K-E mean?(hiccup)  
  
Cleo: IMPKAT! DON'T DRINK THAT YOU MORON!  
  
Impkat:Weeee...I like, um, pizzaaaaa....(hiccup)  
  
Cleo:Oh brother...  
  
Impkat:Cleo, I feel icky...  
  
Cleo: Well, I guess we'll be starting off writing Inuyasha. So while Impkat sobers up, please enjoy the story...  
  
Impkat:Blaugh!(Passes out)  
  
Cleo:Augh! Damm it! My new boots! _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Owww!" Cleo yells as she gets whacked in the face with a branch.  
  
"Well you should watch it more often." Inuyasha said sounding ticked.  
  
"Hey, watch it Inuyasha!"Ryan threatend.  
  
"Oh,yeah, and what are you going to do about it!"Inuyasha snaped.   
  
"Inuyasha! Stop being so mean! It's not her fault!" Kagome cut in as she jumped over a log. They had been walking back to Kaede's village after collecting two more shards of the jewel.  
  
"Well, I don't even know why you brought her along, and why he is fallowing." Inuyasha said defensively.  
  
"Because she dosn't belong in my time. So I brought her back to her real time, and Ryan wants to stay with her." Kagome yelled.  
  
Cleo and Ryan turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"We're here..." Ryan said as he and Cleo left the still fighting Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Stop fighting!" Shippo yelled. "We're on the same side!" Inuyasha hits him in the back of the head. "WAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled as she headed to see Kaede. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. "Aurgh..."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Shippo started laughing before he ran off after Kagome.  
  
~about 3 minutes later~  
  
"I'm glad you're here," Kaede said as soon as everyone got there. " There has been a strange illness going around and I need you to find the cure."   
  
"WHAT!? We're busy enough trying to find the jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled out in frustration.  
  
"We will be happy to help!" Said Songo as everyone looked at Inuyasha in frustration.  
  
"Feh!" He said folding his arms and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well, what is the symptoms of this illness?"Cleo asked.  
  
"The people have been decaying while still alive and concious," she explained.  
  
Everyone gasped in disgust and sorrow.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Guilmon!" Calumon chirped happily. "Whatcha doin'? Wanna play? Huh? Do ya'?" He than floated down do where Guilmon and the others were standing.  
  
"Not now Calumon. We just found this portal and we trying to figure out were it goes to." Takato said staring into a well.  
  
"Why don't you just go through it and see?" With that someone pushed Takato in.   
  
"Aah!" He yelped as he fell. They others turned around to see who it was.  
  
"IMPMON!" They all yelled.   
  
"Oops." He said, obviously not meaning it.  
  
"We didn't mean it, it was only a iocus." Tsukimon said trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"That wasn't nice." Calumon said his ears shrinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"CURPLUNK!!"Takato landed at the bottom of the bone eaters well. "Ouuuuuch!" he yelped in pain.  
  
Suddenly, a blue mist surrounded him, Takato held his breath, just in case it was poison. 'Can't be too careful!' He thought.   
  
Soon the mist cleared and he found that he was still in the well. "Huh?" He looked up. "Hey guys! Get me outa here! Guys?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Impmon, Tsukimon! Get down there and get him back now!" Henry yelled at them.  
  
"Hahaha! Gelu caeruleus! If it's a portal he should be fine! Sheesh! You humans are WAY to gravius!" Tsukimon finally laughed out.  
  
"Besides, you can't make us!" Impmon smirked as he jumped higher into the tree.  
  
"Wanna bet on it." Renamon said as she walked over to the tree.  
  
"Hehe, elegans, we'll go, but don't expect us to go so easy next time." Tsukimon said as she ran over to the well.  
  
"What?! But wh-" Impmon began.  
  
"I'll explain later!" She said grabbing him by the wrist and pulled him with her into the well.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"EEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!"Shippo said while hopping up on Cleo's head.  
  
"Aaawwwwwwww!!!! Get it off!!! Get it off!!!"Cleo screamed in fright.  
  
"Ya' know, you realy need to stop doing that,"Sango said while a frightend Shippo jumped into her arms.  
  
"Sorry Shippo, I thought you were a giant bug."  
  
"YA', WELL WHEN EVER I LOOK INTO THE WATER AND SEE MY REFLECTION, I TURN BACK INTO MY NORMAL SELF! THE GIANT BUG WON'T GET AWAY NEXT TIME!!!!!!" Shippo yelled out in frustration while everyone in the room sweatdropped.  
  
"Is he always that that stupid?" Asked Ryan while still sweatdroping. (AN: Nothing against Shippo, I personaly really like him)  
  
"Yes he is, and annoying!"Said an annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Be nice to Shippo!!!" Kagome yelled at him while Shippo gave Inuyasha the 'She likes me better' face.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked by Shippo and how idioticly brave that was to do that to him. "Oh ya'? Well she kissed me!!"Inuyasha blurted out then realized that he said that out loud. He coverd his mouth and looked around the room at everyone that was staring at him.  
  
Kagome just looked at him in confusion woundering why he said that out of no where like that, while Shippo silently laughed and pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, well anyways, I have an idea of what the cure might be. I need you to find the root of the Gold-lined Flowerbush. You can only find it in the lion demon's territory."  
  
"Ha! Thats no problem for me!"Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
"He tends to do that alot, doesn't he?"Ryan asked while putting his arm on Cleo's shoulders.  
  
"Who, Inuyasha? More than you think!"Cleo replied.  
  
"So...is that all we have to get?"Miroku asked.  
  
"NO!! Are you that stupid?"Kaede said annoyed.  
  
".....?"Miroku retorted.  
  
"You also have to get the-"Kaede began, but was interupted by Inuyasha growling.  
  
He was looking out the open door in the direction of the well with a deep growl in his throut."Someone is here. Someone came through the well."  
  
Everyone looked out the door in the direction of the well.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yeah! Let's do that again!" Tsukimon shrieked.  
  
"Itai, my ass hurts..." Impmon groaned as he sat up. "Hey, were's goggle-head?" He looked around to see him nowhere in sight.  
  
"He probably climbed out already." Tsukimon said as she started to climb.  
  
"Impmon?" Takato said as he peered over the side.  
  
"Oh, sure, I'm not here! Just forget about me!" Tsukimon complained just before she slipped and fell right in front of Impmon."Oof!"  
  
"Graceful, aren't we?" Impmon smirked as he started to climb. Tsukimon stuck out her tongue.   
  
"Hey, were's everyone else?" Takato asked when they both got up.  
  
"They didn't come." Tsukimon said.  
  
"Well, aren't we going ta go back?" Takato asked.  
  
"Hell no! We just got here! Let's look around!" Impmon said as he started walking off.  
  
"How about not." Came a voice from behind them.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cleo:So wachta think so far?  
  
Impkat:Itai! My head hurts! What happened? Where am I...  
  
Cleo:SHUT UP IMPKAT! Anyway, see ya next chapter.r/r OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE THE MORTAL THAT YOU ARE!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I know you would expect something like that from Impkat, but I have my evil side too.Hehe. Oh, if you want to find out the deal on Cleo and Ryan you would have to read our other story. It's called"Era Error."  
  
Impkat: and if you would like to know who Tsukimon is, just read my story called,"Abeo". 


End file.
